Sharla the Ichthyologist Pup
Sharla is Animalpup's oc adopted from and created by Crescenttherangerpup98. She is Ichthyologist pup. Don't edit her page without my permission first. Ask permission first to use her in a story. Appearance Sharla is an English Borzoi with brown and white fur. She wears an aqua color with fishes and marine animals on it. Her pup tag is a fish skeleton with an aqua background. She wears an aqua bandana with black animal tracks while on missions with the Animal Guard. Personality She is shy at first but once you get to know her she is friendly and sweet. Bio Sharla used to live on an island outside Adventure Bay with her parents, Akela and Nada. Her dad Akela is Marine Biologist and her mother Nada was an Ichthyologist like she is. One day when she and Akela were having fun together and her mother was on a research trip at sea. A storm came and the ship sunk and Nada died at sea. They were devastated and depressed after her death. Sharla and Akela moved to Adventure Bay after Nada death. Living on the bay's shores with her dad. She met Noah when she met him when he was on a mission helping a dolphin pup who was stuck at the bottom of the bay. She swam down with her scuba gear after she saw Noah dive down and helped him free the dolphin pup. The two became the greatest of friends. She also joined the Animal Guard when Noah offered her to be on the team and she is the leader of the scientists on the Animal Guard. She also got her dad to join the Animal Guard to when Noah was giving them a tour of the Animal Guard Headquarters. Catchphrases *Want to learn about fish? I will grant you your wish! *Ready to research the fish of the bay! Crush Sharla has a crush on Jerod. She met him the day her father and she came home from a long vacation. That was also the day Jerod joined the PAW Patrol. They both gain a crush on each other. They both went a date later that day and became a couple. Family *Father: Akela *Mother: Nada *Boyfriend/Mate: Jerod Pup Pals *Noah: The two love to talk about animals when they are together. Sharla always listens to him no matter what when on missions for the Animal Guard. *Splash: Sharla and her love to play with each other Sharla's Gear She has a full body aqua scuba suit and gear much like Zuma's uniform. She wears an aqua bandana with black animal tracks while on missions with the Animal Guard. She also has an aqua boat she calls the "Seal Lion" it's like Captain Turbot's boat but Sharla has a special pad on the back of it to help animals. She also shares a dark chocolate colored double-seated hovercraft with her dad. It can also turn into a submarine like Zuma's but has a storage for fish skeletons and other fish and marine mammals related things. Random Facts About Sharla *She isn't afraid of any aquatic animals and marine animals. *She is afraid of storms at sea. *She is called Sharlie or Shar by her good friends and sometimes her dad. *She is the leader of the scientists and second in command of the Animal Guard. *In Jerod and the Crush Sharla gets a navy bow from her dad that used to be her mother's. **Now Sharla wears that bow every single time she goes on a date with Jerod. Stories By Me: *An Ichthyologist's Life By Others: *Jungle Crisis Collabs: *Jerod and the Crush *Pups and the Big Announcement Gallery